Boarding is dangerous
by jackaroo126
Summary: This is just a 'what if' fan fic to the old Ian is bored episode, "Weird skateboard fails". I think that video could of end a lot worse so her is what I think could have potentially happened. Mild language. Story is better than summary trust me.


**Just a random drabble about the summary. Enjoy.**

 **Mild language. You have been warned.**

"I dare you to go down the slide on the skateboard to prove you are better than me," Ian smirked.

The two Smoshers had come to the park with a weird two wheeled skateboard to film an Ian is bored video and they were fighting over who was better at using the skateboard.

"I don't know," Anthony mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at the playground.

"Fine," Ian smiled, "I guess that I am the better skateboarder."

That was it. Ian maybe better at some things but Anthony was better at skateboarding hands down.

"You're on," He grinned evilly.

Anthony grabbed the small white camera out of his pocket. Ian grabbed it and turned it so it faced Anthony and turned it on.

"Okay Anthony," He said, "Your finally trick,"

"I am calling to my senza," Anthony interrupted while bowing.

"Yeah," Ian laughed, "Your finally test is to go down that slide of death,"

"Uh oh," Anthony added before Ian cut the camera.

"Well," He smirked looking at a very nervous Anthony.

"Must I," He complained.

"Yes," Ian sighed, "You need to do this as it is already on tape and the fans will laugh their heads of at the stupidity,"

"Fine," Anthony groaned and made his way to the play equipment.

Ian turned the camera on again just as Anthony began to climb up the stairs of doom.

"This is your ultimate trick," Ian said as the camera started rolling.

"Yeah," Anthony replied, trying to push down the fear inside of him.

"You gotta go down the slide of death," Ian reminded him.

' _Not helping'_ Anthony thought as he climbed to his doom.

I an cut the camera again and waited for Anthony to get into position. Once in position Ian switched the camera back on and started recording.

"This is a lot steeper then it looks," He said as he held the board in position, hope against hope that Ian will change his mind but he didn't.

He just laughed and waited for Anthony to get on the board. Once on he told Anthony to 'give it his all'.

"My legs are shaking badly," Anthony admitted to the camera.

"No it's just a YouTube video," Ian replied, 'It never ends badly."

' _Is that meant to make me feel better?'_ Anthony thought bitterly.

"I am going to do it," He said finally, "Count me down."

Ian decided to be annoying and started from one hundred,

"100, 99, 98," He began.

He eventually reached 3 and Anthony was petrified.

"3, 2 , 1, SLIDE OF DEATH!" Ian shouted out and Anthony knew what he had to do.

He let go of the green bar above the slide but conked out at the last minute. He got to the end of the slide and the skateboard flew up and scraped his ankle.

"Ow my ankle," He laugh realising that it was funny and actually quite fun.

"Aww," Ian said sarcastically.

"My ankle got a little skin ripped of," Anthony added as Ian zoomed up on it.

"Aw man," Ian continued turning the camera to his face, "There you have it kids. Boarding is dangerous,"

"Here I am just going to do it this way," Anthony said as he had already climbed back up and was setting the board back in position, "The other way kinda hurt my ankle," He began lowering him self to sit on the board.

"What are you going to do? Sit on it?" Ian laughed when he noticed what Anthony was doing.

"Yeah," Anthony replied in a baby voice.

"Okay," Ian said casually, "Alright. And, slide of death."

Anthony launched him self down the slide only to have his ankle roll in the other direction causing him to stop. He heard a sickening _Crack_ and felt gut retching rip. He fell off the slide screaming and howling in absolute agony.

"Oh shit!" I an screamed and ran over to where Anthony lay discarding the camera, "You okay?"

"No I am not fucking okay bitch!" Anthony screamed, not caring that there were children around.

"What hurts," Ian said dumbly not knowing what to do.

"My ankle you fucking cunt hole!" He wailed clearly in pain.

The passing people around them gave them strange looks and continued walking. Ian knew this was serious when he saw tear form around Anthony's closed eyes. Anthony never cries. Not even when he broke up with his girlfriend. This was big.

"Okay," Ian began, "I am going to have to move you then we will go home ok,"

"Fuck," Anthony breathed.

Ian took that as a yes and proceeded to lift Anthony up of the barked ground. He felt his ankle move and screamed out in pain.

"NO STOP THAT FUCKING HURTS, STOP, STOP, STOP!" He yelled trying to hold back tears.

Ian noticed a few slip past his eyes and sat him down on the slide. Anthony sighed as he felt his ankle stop moving.

"Would you like to call an Ambulance?" Ian questioned.

"No," Anthony breathed, his eyes still locked shut, "We don't have the money to pay for it."

Ian thought for a bit and came to a conclusion.

"I am going to run back and grab the car the I will take you to the hospital. Okay?"

Anthony thought for a bit then slowly opened his eyes. Ian could see that they were glazed over with tears brimming at the edge. Anthony nodded and went to move Anthony again.

"OW!" He shrieked, "What do you think you are fucking doing?"

"I am going to move you to the curb so that way we get to the hospital straight away," He replied

Anthony sighed and allowed Ian to move him. He cursed under his breath as the began to walk. Every hop was agonising. It felt like someone had ripped the flesh off his bones and left it hanging there and now they were hitting it with a giant mallet.

After what felt like hours they reached the curb and Ian sat Anthony down to the edge of the road. He ran as fast as he could back to the house and jumped into his car. He was back within a minute and help a swearing Anthony into the passenger seat. He hit the as peddle and zoomed of to the hospital so the could fix Anthony's ankle.

"Anthony has torn the liggerments of his left ankle and will not be able to use it for the next 6 months."

They had arrived at the hospital where Anthony was rushed to get an X-ray where they discovered he had seriously hurt his ankle.

"He will have o wear a boot and use crunchers while he waits for it to heal," The doctor said as he wrapped Anthony's ankle in bandages.

Anthony was so heaved up on drugs he was kind of out of it. Ian talked to the doctor a bit more, thanked him then helped Anthony get to the car. He sighed and looked over to the passengers seat.

' _I think the gave him one to many pain killers,'_ He thought as he saw Anthony was already asleep, ' _This is going to be one hell of a 6 months.'_

 **Well that was it. I know it is kind of shitty but I tried my best. I will be updating my others later but for now this is it.**

 **PEACE OUT!**


End file.
